Jace and the Olympians
by Kiwi244
Summary: What will Camp Half Blood think when Jace Herondale stumbles into their camp. Will he help the Demigods or go back to deal with his own problems? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jace woke with a start, where was he?

"Ah, so look who woke up."

Jace looked at the boy who spoke. He had dark hair and sea green eyes that looked like Clary's. _Clary. _

"Where am I?" Asked Jace,

"This is Camp Half Blood, we are Demi-Gods half mortal half god, but Greek gods." The boy replied.

Jace burst out into laughter. "Demi-Gods?! No such thing."

"You are quite wrong, I am the son of Poseidon, the god of the Sea. I'm Percy."

"Okay, I'm Jace and I'm a shadow Hunter, half Mundane and half Angel."

Percy's eyes got wide, "Half Angel?! They are real?"

"Yes," replied Jace,"And they are super cocky and not the ones you want to get in a fight with."

"You look and act allot like someone I once knew." Said Percy.

"What was his name?"

"Luke." Percy stated.

"Ahh I know someone who shares the same name, but is no half god, but a werewolf." said Jace.

"W-Werewolf? You are joking. Never mind I guess you are not."

Just then a ripple went through out the ground.

"What was that?!" Jace asked.

"I don't know!" Percy replied

Just then a blond girl with grey eyes ran in.

"Percy it looks like a Minitour got into the camp!" The girl said.

"Okay, thanks Annabeth. Hey Jace, I have a question for you." Percy said.

"What's that?"

"Do you fight?"

**So this was my first Fan Fiction. Please review and give some ideas on what you would like to happen in the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Percy asked if Jace could fight, he should of asked if he could hold is own. Well, Jace could fight better that anyone he had ever seen! It was almost like being apart in the Roman games again, but the style in how he fought was new to Percy. It almost seemed like he had been trained to fight since he was born.

Jace went strait to the Minitour and knocked it strait off it's feet. It didn't stand a chance (hahaha see what I did there) next to what Jace's ability was.

"Wow Jace! I haven't seen anyone fight that well before, well in real life anyways." Percy said.

"Thanks, but that's what I've been trained to do. I fight demons for a living, that bull person or whatever you call it was a first for me." Jace said. "Also, do you have a phone anywhere?"

"No, not on campus but we could go to my Mom's house." Percy replied.

"Well I would love to go to your Mum's house, as long as she does not have a pond with ducks."

"Ducks?" Percy asked.

"It's a family thing." Jace stated as he silently cursed the Herondale family for hating ducks.

So Percy took Jace to his mothers house where the great and mighty phone resided.

"So, just a question but, um, where exactly are we?" Jace asked.

"Long Island New York!" Percy replied.

"Okay, so I guess I'm relatively close then, I live in New York. That's where I live and where all my friends are probably looking for me."

Just then a kind looking woman came out of the house.

"Percy! I didn't know you were coming to visit! Oh, and who is your friend?" Percy's mother said.

"This is Jace, he just needs to use the phone real quick." Percy replied.

"Sure, sure, come right in I'll go make some snacks."

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"Hello?"

"Clary?" Jace asked.

"Jace? Oh my god, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Jace replies.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Is that Jace?" Another voice asks.

"Put him on speaker." Another voice chimes in.

"PERCY!" Yells the woman.

"Mom?" Percy yells.

Just then a greater demon bursts through the door. Jace hangs up the phone and goes to help, but all of a sudden the world goes black and all he see's is a man walk trough the door with white silver hair.

"Hello brother." The voice says.

Sebastian.

**Sorry if it took a while, I was trying to figure out how to put a second chapter on and failure. Also thanks for the followers, I got a ping in German while I was maybe sort of kinda reading fanFiction, and said I got followers on my story so thank you very much. -Kiwi244**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am so so sorry it took so long. My computer that I do all my writing on broke... So all my writing saves were on it and well now it is kaput. So now I'm trying to write on my Brothers chromebook and it's really hard. I will come up with a solution soon, but for now, well to bad. :D sorry.**

Percy woke not knowing where he was. All he saw was walls, and Jace.

"Don't worry." A voice said. "I left your Mother behind, her snacks were good so I knew no reason to bring her along."

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"My name is Sebastian, I'm a shadow Hunter, like Jace, but I'm trying to rule the world and raise hell."

"Ah," Percy said, "Nice plan you have there."

"I like you." Sebastian said.

"Yeah well, I have a girlfriend and she is a lot hotter than you are. Sorry to crush your dreams..." Percy replied.

Sebastian smiled, he knew this guy would be lots of fun to have around. Suddenly there was a groan coming from behind Percy.

"Hello Brother dear." Sebastian said.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn you Sebastian!" Jace yelled.

"Well it's been nice seeing you and everything but I have to get going." Percy said.

"YOU. Are not going anywhere." Sebastian said.

"Wait, are we on a boat?" Percy asked.

"Yeah why?"

Suddenly the boat lurched and rocked ever do hard.

"What is that?" Sebastian asked.

"That is me." Percy said.

And with that one line the boat toppled over. Sebastian drew a portal and left, but Jace was still stuck with Percy. Although Percy was breathing fine under the water, but Jace was running out of air in his lungs.

"Jace." Percy said under the water. "Don't worry I get you out."

_Hurry! _Jace mouthed.

With one swift movement Percy got Jace out of the boat and into the open air. It seemed that Jace had run out of his air supply.

What was Percy supposed to do? He had only just meet Jace, was it worth letting him die? Or would he give him a chance?

Percy used his water controlling ability to coax the water out of Jace's lungs. He then pulled out his phone and dialed the number Jace last called.

"Hello? Jace?" The voice asked.

"No this is not Jace, but he is here. With me, and unconscious and we just meet his brother slash nemesis thingie."

"Sebastian? Damn it. I'm Clary, where are you? I can meet you anywhere." Clary said.

"Sure, why don't we meet in the middle of the Ocean!" Percy shouted.

Sure Percy was fine standing on water, but holding Jace and trying to talk to this girl was hard.

"Sorry, umm are you close to land?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, somewhat. I'll meet you in New York in 3 days." Percy said.

"Okay, what's your name?" Clary asked.

"Percy Jackson, I'm a Demigod and the son of Poseidon."

**Please review and give me ideas, you know if you want Sebastian to come back or not that sort of stuff. Also thanks for reading and also sorry for the lateness and please don't give up on this story because I'm trying super hard to make you all happy. Thanks -Kiwi244**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner. I had to get my wisdom teeth out and I guess you could say I was not in the best shape for writing a FanFiction. Seriously, I told my sister that she was not my sister because she dyed her hair purple instead of orange (which is my fav colour.) I will try to stay on top of it now.**

"Hey Jace wake up." Percy said as he shook him.

It had been two days since Percy called Clary and told her to meet him in New York, both of the boys were plain out tired, Jace had still not recovered from his lungs going for a swim, and since he didn't have his stele he would have to heal like a mundane, and Percy had to drag Jace the whole way.

Percy hoped that maybe Clary might have shown up a day early because he was a little bit annoyed with living like a hobo on benches, but his wish was tossed to the side because a scary looking group four teenagers were walking up to him really fast.

"Jace wake up now because there are a bunch of kids coming at us like they are going to murder us!" Percy said again as a small redheaded girl full on sprinted for them.

"Jace?" The girl yelled.

Percy did the only thing he could which was stand up and try to deflect this girl.

"Move." She said.

"No, I dragged this guy half way across the ocean! I will be damned if he gets killed by some punk robbers like you!" Percy almost yelled.

"I guess you must be Perry." The girl asked.

"Percy. With a _C_." He stated.

"Oh, I'm Clary, the one you talked on the phone with."

"Ah, miss let's meet in the middle of the ocean, thats nice. Also what's a stele?" Percy asked.

"Does Jace need one?" A girl behind Clary asked.

"Where is Jace?" Clary asked as Percy simply stepped out of the way.

"Jace!" The four punk robbers all said at once.

As three of the punks tried to revive Jace to his normal self, one of them talked to Percy, he introduced himself as Simon. Apparently he was a vampire and he loved Greek mythology, Percy laughed when he said that Poseidon was cool and totally the best god of the all.

"You know, Poseidon is my father." Percy said.

"What? Are you being serious. Oh my god, I feel like I'm meeting Luke Skywalker and he is telling me to meet Darth Vader!" Simon said.

"Well one, I don't think my dad will meet you, and secondly, I only know one other person who geeks out like you just did." Percy replied.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name is Annabeth. Daughter of Athena, super smart and super good looking."

"Hey sorry to interrupt but we need to get Jace back, I think we need a Silent Brother." A girl said, "Oh and I'm Izzy, and that is my brother Alec."

"Are you going to leave me? Or can I come with you so I can call a ride." Percy asked.

"Sure, but I don't know what the Clave is going to think when whatever you are will be inside the institute, but I guess you are not Mundane so, who cares?" Izzy said.

So all six of them hopped into a van and drove to what looked like an abandoned church but when Percy looked closer at it he saw something Annabeth would drool over. They walked up the stairs and to the infirmary which had lots of beds lined up in rows and big glass windows. There was also not a lot of medical supplies which Percy thought was weird since they were in fact in an infirmary.

After a while some guys in robes and freaky faces walked into the room and looked at Jace, the weird this was that when they talked it was like they only spoke in your head.

"Percy if you don't mind, the Silent Brother wanted to look at you. He is just curious, and he wouldn't hurt you at all." Clary said.

"Sure i guess, it's not like I haven't anything worse." Percy replied as the robe man approached him.

_Don't worry, it won't hurt. _Percy herd as the darkness slowly surrounded him.

It was like Percy was just showing the information that would take years to try and explain, like what demigods were, how godparents were douchebags, and most importantly Tartaras and what monsters were like. Camp, healing for demigods and how the herbs and ambrosia worked.

Then it seemed like he was receiving information. He learned about Shadowhunters and Demons, downworlders and fair folk, the Clave and Silent Brothers. It hurt having all this information crammed into his head, it was like tons of weight being crammed into his brain all at once, but not as bad as the weight of the sky. He woke with a start.

"Ouch! You said that couldn't hurt!" Percy complained as he lay down.

"Sorry, you should feel better tomorrow morning." Alec said.

"I need to contact Annebeth." Percy said while yawning. "She needs to know I'm okay."

"Whats her number?" Izzy asked.

"No no no."Percy said.

Reluctantly Percy sat up and sent an iris message telling her where he was and where she should go to meet her. He also told her that someone was going to meet her at a small cafe and those people may look like punk robbers but she should trust them because he needed her right now.

"That was cool!" Simon said.

"Yeah." Percy yawned again.

"Dude, just go to bed. We will make sure that you girl gets here safely. Just rest for now."

Percy didn't need to be told twice.

**Okay, so I made this one a lot longer that the other chapters, so tell me if you like them more this way. Thanks for reading! I will try to get another posted in the next couple days so be ready! My cat thanks you to even though I am keeping him up writing this chapter, until the next chapter.**

**-Kiwi244**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! This literally came to me right when I woke up. It's like I was thinking about it when I was sleeping, how cool! **

"Hey seaweed brain."

It had been a full day since Percy and Jace got to the institute, Jace was still asleep in the cot adjacent to Percy still not fully healed from the long trek. Annabeth had made it safe and sound and was in fact drooling over the architecture of the institute.

"Seaweed brain wake up!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth? whats going on?" Percy asked.

"Well I have just been sitting around here waiting for you to wake up." She replied.

"I was hoping that while I was resting you saw all the architecture."

"Did I see it?" Annabeth asked. "Percy, how could I miss it?"

Percy smiled, he loved when Annabeth talked about stuff that he didn't know about.

"Percy?" A voice asked.

Percy looked over to see that Jace had woken up.

"Jace, what's up?" Percy asked.

"Where are we?"

"The institute."

"How long have I been out?" Jace asked.

"Like three days." Percy replied.

"Where is everyone?"

"Elsewhere probably giving me and Annabeth private time."

"Hi, I'm Annabeth."

Jace waved his hand, "Hi, I'm Jace."

"I know, Percy and I were the ones who found you and brought to to the camp." Annabeth replied.

"Oh, Cool." Was all Jace said.

Then the three of them sat there in an awkward silence.

**(which is what I am doing now. It's snowing! And I hit a writers block. Stupid dreams don't help anything!)**

**(Okay. It's a day later and I think I have some ideas.)**

"Jace? Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, It's just after the boat I have just been feeling -" He was cut of by Percy asking.

"Like your brain is going to explode?"

"Yes! DO you feel it too?" Jace asked.

"Unfortunately." Percy replied.

"I brought some healing supplies courtesy of Hodge." Annabeth cut in.

"It might help me, but not Jace." Percy said.

"Well I guess we'll find out." She said.

So Annabeth got out a bad with all her stuff in it and got out some of the healing supplies. She gave some to both Percy and Jace, but as soon as both boys had some they both passed out. Annabeth ran out to get the others to tell them what happened.

"I don't know what happened! It should of helped Percy! Although I'm not sure about Jace... That was kind of an experiment." Annabeth explained.

"Alec, help he check them to see if Sebastian put any weird runes on them." Clary said.

"Runes? Is that bad for them?" Annabeth asked.

"I honestly don't know what will happen to Percy, but Jace can have them on just fine." Clary replied.

"Oh Seaweed brain what have you gotten yourself into?" Annabeth asked silently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine." Izzy reassured her.

"Well, compared to this he has been in much worse situations." Annabeth said.

"Really? Like what?" Alec asked.

"Well he got in a fight with the god of war." Annabeth explained."And he almost died, but he didn't, see? Much worse situation, and thinking about it, that's when we were like twelve."

"Well then, that is pretty bad." Alec said.

"FOUND ONE!" Clary yelled.

Clary found a weird looking rune on Jace's right shoulder, It looked like a weird shaped smiley face. Clary Asked Annabeth to check Percy's right shoulder and sure enough it was there.

"I don't know what that is." Annabeth said. "Percy doesn't have any tatoos."

"That is a rune." Clary said.

**Okay Im so so so so sorry. I have hit a writer's block. It sucks so I'm going to ask some friends at school what they think. Don't worry, I'll come up with something in the next three days. See I have told you when I'm going to put out the next chapter. Until then! **

**-Kiwi244**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary was very anxious for both Jace and Percy, she was going to find out how to fix them and soon before something bad happened, which was mostly all the time.

"Hey Alec, Izzy, we need to find Sebastian. We need to know what he did to them." Clary said.

"Clary, that's dangerous. Mostly for you, you know his weird, creepy, pedophillic addiction for you and Jace." Izzy replied.

"I know, but we need to know how to fix them because I'm not waiting around for those two sleeping beauties to wake up." Clary said stubbornly.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

The plan was for Clary to look like she was going to the Fair Folk with the two boys, but when Sebastian is about to intervene, Alec and Izzy would jump out and smack him on the head as hard as they could with something. (They hadn't gotten to that part yet.) The plan was ultimately fool proof. They would drag Percy and Jace down to the pond portal and and Clary would stage a problem with Alec and Izzy, they would walk away and Clary would pretend to be really upset, she would sit down and cry making herself look vulnerable trying to provoke Sebastian. Plan = Easy. Now they just had to do it.

It was almost time, they loaded the boys i to the van and dragged them down to the pond. It was time for action.

"Clary, I don't know why you think that taking Jace and Percy to the Fair Folk will help them at all!" Izzy stated.

"Yeah, Izzy is right I don't really want to get involved with them." Alec said.

"Guys!" Clary yelled, "I just want to figure out what's going on! I just thought maybe..."

"Well, you are on your own." Izzy said.

"Sorry." Alec added as he and his sister walked away.

Clary sat down next to Jace, she swept the golden hair out of his face and got sad thinking that something bad would happen to him, but she knew she had to stay strong, Sebastian could be here any minute and she needed to be prepared.

"Hello sister." A voice said.

"Sebastian." Clary said pretending to wipe away a fake tear. "What did you do to Jace and Percy?

"Nothing." He said. "Yet.

"If you come with me, I can tell you what I did and how you can stop it."

"NOW!" Clary screamed.

Alec and Izzy jumped out of the shadows but didn't get very far.

"Did you think those two could stop me?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe." Clary replied.

"Well I guess we will all be having a big slumber party, but just us four."

Then all of a sudden someone appeared from out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not really here, but if you kill Percy you will pay." The man said.

"So... I just can't kill him?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't really mind about that part, he got himself into this mess I'm sure he can get himself out of it."

"Who are you, if I might ask yet again." Sebastian said quite annoyed.

"That is for Percy to tell you." The man said as he disappeared.

"Well then." Sebastian said as he turned to Clary. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

Clary woke up somewhere that she had never been before, it was dark, very dark. She felt around for anything and ran into a body, she was cautious because she didn't want to be feeling Percy instead of Jace, But she knew it was Jace because she knew the shape of his face from the many times she kissed him. There was a thin line of light which probably indicated the door, Then as if her timing was perfect door opened and in came the whole intire clave. The picked her up along with Percy and Jace and took them outside, Clary squinted from the light, she was very confused of what going on. She saw her mother standing there along with another woman who looked very concerned, but with the woman was Annabeth. The only this was she couldn't move, she could move her arms but not her legs.

"Clary!" Her mother ran to her.

"Mom?" She croaked, she looked over and saw the woman and Annabeth next to Percy, the woman was his mother.

"Percy? Percy? Percy please wake up." The mother crooned.

Then someone came and questioned Clary while a silent brother treated her for wounds she couldn't even feel. The questioner asked her questions like; Where is Sebastian? What did he do to you? Why won't the boys wake up? Clary couldn't handle the questions.

"Stop!" She cried. "Whats going on?"

"Clarissa, you, Jonathan, and Perseus have been missing for six months."

"What? That's impossible." Clary whispered.

"The three of you will be questioned under the Mortal Sword."

Clary just couldn't handle what was being told to her and got very dizzy.

"Percy? Percy? Percy please wake up."

Percy could hear his mother, he wanted to tell her he loved her but he couldn't move. He tried with all his might to squeeze his mothers hand.

"Percy?" His mother asked. "Did you just squeeze my hand?"

He had used up most of his strength just for that one squeeze, but he had to try for his mother.

"Oh Percy... we need to get you back to camp, you need to be healed."

"I'll get us a ride." Annabeth said.

"I don't think that will be happening soon." A man said.

"Why not? Can't you see he is trapped inside his own body!"

"We can fix that. Clarissa did not have the knowledge of breaking runes, but he know how. We can fix Percus and Jhonathan as soon as we get them back to Idris." The man said.

"Okay, just, just, Tell me when he is okay." Percy's mother said.

"Will do."

Down in Idris healers broke the rune on Percy and Jace. Jace was the first one to wake up.

"Woah buddy, just lay down it's okay. You are in Idris with Clarissa and the other boy." The healer said.

"I. I need to. I need to tell-" Jace tried talking.

"I just said to lay down, get some rest and-" But she didn't even get to finish her sentence either because Percy sat up and fell of his bed.

"I need water!" Percy said.

"What?" Jace asked.

"WATER! H2O!" Percy said as he ran out of the room. Jace ran after him and saw Percy jump into a fountain. He saw all of Percy's wounds heal and he looked revived.

"Woah Percy!" Jace said.

"Why don't we find Clary, I need to thank her."

**TA DA! It might be a weird chapter because I wasn't thinking about it. I saw a video on how to get rid of writers block and they said just write garbage... So I hope this garbage is good!**

**- kiwi244**


	7. Chapter 7

Jace looked at Percy with almost horror. Percy had jumped into a fountain and all of his wounds healed.

"Percy, what the hell was that?" Jace asked.

"That is an advantage of being the son of Poseidon." Percy replied. "Anyway, let's go find Clary."

So the two of them walked around Idris looking for Clary. While doing so the two boys ran into the famous high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

"Magnus!" Jace smiled while giving his best friends boyfriend a hug.

"Jace, how's it going- and who is this?" The warlock asked.

"This is Percy, he's from Manhattan." Jace told him.

"Ahh, and such a striking resemblance to your father!" Magnus explained.

"You know my father?" Percy asked bewildered.

"Meet him once on a trip in Peru. I believe he was asking something about pink dolphins..." Magnus said.

"Pink dolphins?" Percy wondered.

"Yes, Magnus is a Warlock and has been around for quite a while." Jace explained. "What is it Magnus? Like eight hundred years?"

"Warlock?" Percy asked.

"Yeah look at his eyes. Most Warlocks have feature on their body known as a Warlock's mark." Jace said.

"Jace that was a lovely explanation. My eyes are those of a cats, it's easy to hide with a simple glamour so I can go into public looking quite normal." Magnus said.

"Well you look great for only being eight hundred years old. That whole glitter thing totally completes the whole look." Percy said as he complimented the Warlock.

"Why thank you! Glitter is my trademark look." Magnus caressed his glitter decked face.

"Well there is such a thing as glitter capsules so you can poo-"

"That's enough glitter for now, Magnus do you happen to know where Clary is?" Jace cut Percy off before the conversation got any weirder than it already was.

"I believe that she was taken down to the silent city to be held under the Mortal Sword, but beware I have been told that when you and glitter poo here woke up, that you will be down there next." The Warlock said.

"THE SILENT CITY?!" Jace shouted. "Are you sure?"

"That or she is at the capitol building."

"Come on Percy, let's go look."

So the two boys walked down the the building and when they entered they saw Clary sitting in the middle of the floor with the Mortal Sword in her hands. Jace pulled Percy along and when to sit by Jocelyn and Luke.

"Our plan didn't work, we only- only had a short window of time to- to execute the plan." Clary said.

"Is it hurting her?" Percy asked turning to Jace.

"Well, it only hurts a bit. Although if you lie it hurts like hell, like a tow cable pulling the truth from you." Jace replied.

"Thank you Clarissa." The council said. "Now can we please have Perseus Jackson to the stand."

Percy walked up to the chair and sat down in it. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him with confused looks. One of the silent Brothers walked up and placed the sword in his hands.

"Now tell us, what's your name?" The council started.

"Perseus Jackson."

"Where do you live?"

"At my camp."

"Who are your parents?"

"Sally Jackson and Poseidon. I don't know if he had a last name, sorry." Percy said with a smirk.

"Can you summon your father?" THe council asked.

"I did it once, but it almost got me killed, by him. So I don't want to do it again." Percy replied.

"Can you please tell us how Jonathan Herondale came to be company of your camp?" The council asked.

"Well, I was coming back from a mission with my Girlfriend, and we saw a boy with really gold futures fighting what looked to be a giant slug. She told me that we should go take a look and see if we could help out, but when we went over I guess we caught Jace's attention because he looked at us for a split second and during that split second the slug monster hit him in the head and fell to the ground. Annabeth and I finished the slug of and we carried Jace back to camp. The healers tried many things on him, but it took us a week to wake him up." Percy shared

"Could you tell me how you woke him up?"

"Well, there was a lot of yelling and screaming because a Minotaur broke through the shield and running wild, but Jace took care of it."

"One more question, could you tell us an outright lie? I want to know if this worked."

"Sure... I think that Jace is very hot looking and I totally want to hook up with him."

The room burst into laughter, Percy looked over to Jace and saw that he was bright red.

"This means that the Mortal sword didn't work!" One man shouted.

"How can we trust him?" Another added.

"Well Jace scared me not to lie. So... I didn't." Percy said.

"I believe you." The council said. "I take your word."

"I swear on the river of Styx!" Percy recited putting his right hand in the air.

"Huh?" Almost everyone in the room said.

"It's a demigod saying." Percy said quietly.

"You may be dismissed, Jonathan Herondale? Please come forward."

While Percy was going back to his seat Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him out side. She went and sat on the steps. The two of them sat there for a while and chatted until Jace came outside and sat with them. He told them that they were talking it over and that they will tell the three teens their decision tomorrow.

"Percy, you can come stay with us." Jace told his friend.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"But if you dare try and kiss me-"

"Jace please, I wouldn't dare. Not with Clary around anyway."

"I'm not that scary!" Clary shot back.

"You're the scariest 5 foot person I've ever meet!" Percy put his hands up defensively.

"Just you wait Jackson."

**So yeah. It's not even Saturday! I got really really bored studying for finals, so my 3rd person was like "Now. GO DO YOUR FANFICTION!" Well anyway, tell me what you think, mostly about glitter capsules since those are a real thing and if you know the place where the council meets. I blanked totally and I'm to lazy right now to look it up. Any way. Till next time!**

**-Kiwi244**


	8. Note

Hey!

So I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I have been kind of busy with school and Volleyball. I also started a new story that did get a lot of like so I worked on that for a bit as well.

If you guys really do like this story then I will keep writing chapters, and to be quite honest sometimes I don't catch things in my story okay.

I know Annabeth has grey eyes but when you are writing it slips your mind, and I know Clary has emerald green eyes and Percy has Sea green but I was using Percy's eyes to make Jace think about Clary's eyes! I'm so sorry that Seas Green is SUCH a different colour than Emerald is no hate for criticism at all, I would have never of catched Annabeth's eyes is somebody didn't tell me that.

Anyways I will keep doing chapters if you would like that, all you have to do is review and say sure and I'll be on it right away, and I mean that. So review and I will get to it.

-Kiwi244


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Percy's head hit the pillow he fell asleep. After Jace and Clary showed him the place he would be staying, Jace lent Percy some clothes and they all took a much need bath since the fountain does not count. He dreamt about his father and about camp, how he felt so at home with the romans. Worry clouded his sleep and fear weaved itself in there too.

Jace on the other hand slept like a rock, he felt as though he had been sleeping on a floor for six months. No worry or fear worked it's way into his dreams for he had was at home in Idris. His sleep was broken as for he heard screams coming from the room next to him, the room Percy was in! He ran as fast as he could and was Sebastian standing over the sleeping boy.

"Sebastian! Get out of here!" Jace yelled.

When he yelled Jocelyn, Luke and Clary ran into the room as well.

"Leave Percy alone!" Clary added.

"I know for a fact you don't care about him." Sebastian snapped back.

"Says who?" Luke said.

"Says Clary herself. She's the one who told me to 'torture' Percy instead of her beloved Jace." Sebastian told them. "But I would never do that to someone I like."

"What?" Jace said.

"You see, she loves you so much that she would rather others get hurt instead of you. But! I never hurt my lovely Percy here." Sebastian said. "I befriended him, he is very nice and I think that-"

"Get out of my house!" Jocelyn shouted.

"Fine. Don't expect me to not come back for him, or you sister dear for that matter." He said with a wink and a sly grin.

Jace ran over to Percy and shook him awake. "Percy? Percy are you okay?"

Percy woke up looking scared and depressed. He jumped back from Jace and hit his head on a lamp on the side table. Jocelyn and Luke left pulling Clary with them telling her to give them some space. Clary knew that there was a bond between them, not the one with Alec but a bond of pure trust. Percy pushed Jace away with disgust.

"What is your problem?" Jace almost shouted.

"Don't ever, ever, wake me up while I'm having a nightmare." Percy snapped.

"How the hell am I supposed to know when you are having a nightmare?" Jace asked.

"I know you knew. I see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me."

"Well then don't lie to me!" Jace said. "You and Sebastian's bromance."

"Bromance? BROMANCE?" Percy shouted. "Hahaha there is no such thing. I have a girlfriend, don't forget that!"

"I think you know more than you care to tell."

The look in Percy's face was furious. Jace could see that he clearly upset his new friend and this ended upsetting him too. It upset Jace how he was treating Percy, he had no idea what he was going through or what Sebastian did to him. He mentally scolded himself for spitting such vicious words to him.

"Look Percy, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I can't believe how you're feeling right now. Your how far from your home? And here I am being a dick and accusing you of something terrible."

"Jace, it's okay. I need to show you something though." Percy said looking down at his feet, he didn't want to show Jace the emotion on his face because he didn't want him to feel even worse than he already was. Percy took Jace's hand and lead him to the counter where he pulled out a piece of paper and his pen. He started writing, and this is what is said.

_Jace. I cannot tell you directly, so here is the explanation._

_Sebastian wants me to take him to my camp so he can see if combining shadowhunter blood and demigod blood will create- create something new. A warrior that is superior and that all will bow down to. He said If I told anyone that he would hurt Annabeth. Please help me. I cannot bear to lose my camp or my girlfriend for that matter. We would have to take refuge with the Romans and heaven forbid that we got along. _

After Jace finished reading what his friend wrote down, Percy ripped it out of his hands and threw it into the fire giving it more life. Knowing that if there was any evidence of this note Sebastian would do the unthinkable. Jace looked at Percy with sorrow and pulled him in for a hug.

"Sorry for waking you up." Jace said. "You can go back to sleep now."

"I don't think I can. I've just been having nightmare after nightmare." Percy replied.

"I'll go call Magnus." Jace said.

A few minutes later Magnus walked in and figured out what was wrong with Percy.

"I think that he is sending you nightmares, what are they of?"

"My camp burning into oblivion." Percy said looking down.

"Percy that's not good." Jace looked at him. "You should go back, get away from all this madness."

"Sounds good, I think that will help considerably."

"Would you help me take him back Magnus?" Jace asked.

"We will tell the council tomorrow and then make plans." Magnus said. "Although for now, you both need to get some sleep."

"I can't!" Percy whined.

Magnus sighed, he looked at Percy then pulled Jace to the side. "I know a technique to help him sleep."

"How?"

"Well I need you to grab a pan and I'll keep him distracted while you smack him on the head. Do not hold back otherwise he will just have a sore head."

Magnus told Percy to sit down while Jace came up behind him and smacked Percy on his head. The boy fell forward and Magnus and Jace caught him. They put him in bed and did the same themselves.

OoOoOoOoOo

Percy was sitting outside on the bench looking at the sun rise, he was also rubbing the back of his head wondering why it was so sore. He looked up and saw Sebastian walking towards him.

"Hello dear friend."

"Hello Sebastian."

"Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes, I told Jace but I feel bad."

"Don't, just think of it as a win win relationship." Sebastian said with a sly smile.

"I don't want to continue this any more." Percy looked down at the ground.

"You don't have that option Percy."

"What do you mean I don't have a choice?"

"The contract you signed with me, remember that?"

"Well I want to terminate it." Percy said standing up.

"Like I said, you don't get a choice."

"You always have a choice, just like you have one Jonathan."

Sebastian looked up at Percy with angry eyes. Why had he called him by his real name? Was it because he was showing him his choice to change his name? Or that he wanted the choice to be someone he was not. Sebastian was angry because he wanted to be something different, he wanted to love the person he wanted, to be loved by his family. To be quite honest he never got a shot with his mother, she thought he was a demon the second he was born.

"Percy, I have a proposition to make with you."

"Go on."

"I want to be different. I will terminate the contract if I can start my life over and live with you at your camp."

"Well, I do know a way for that to happen." Percy said thinking of Bob.

"I can get a portal ready and we can do whatever it is you are thinking of."

"Good." Percy said. "Say. Have you ever meet Hades?"

**So there you go, I'm sorry that it's a cliffhanger but that just means that it will be even cooler from then on out. I have always felt bad for Sebastian for not getting any kind of love in his life at all, so I'm hoping that I can give him something. Also I won't stop this story, I was having a tough time when writing that note, my cat was having troubles and school and all that stuff. BUT I assure you that I will not give up on this story, even if it is only one person who wants to read it. **

**-Kiwi244**


End file.
